Tradition II: Lips Upon Lips
by Sonowa
Summary: Like magnets, they were stuck together for as long as he could remember. Underneath the palm trees, he learned that it wasn't what it was thought to be. HaroldxBridgette, slight NoahxCody. One-shot.


**Note: I do not own Total Drama Island, or any characters or places from said series. All belong to Teletoon and Fresh TV.**

**With regards to the fans of this slightly popular fanon couple, whose popularity rose with thanks to the Kobold Necromancer and Winter-Rae, please do not read if you would kill a man for tearing away HxL or GxB.**

Tradition II: Lips Upon Lips

They were kissing again.

He watched as the two kissed again, much like some kind of sex-powered rhythmic device, each sharing of the lips to each other being another notch up on the power.

He loathed the sight of it. So he had to lie his way out of it to shield his fury, so Chris forced him to kiss Leshawna on public television, so now she was with the one that made her happy. But it wasn't him.

And he loathed it.

Courtney luckily caught for some variety of illegal action upon his undergarments, he now sat near the palm tree where he hid for days upon end, watching infuriatingly as he kissed her.

"Harold, seriously. Get yourself together."

The lanky one sighed and pulled himself up from the ground to stare at Noah, his eyes once again in the position that tells you that life with you is comparable to being drowned in pelican poo.

"You're one to talk, Noah. Third eliminated while I managed to win victory twice in a row?" Harold retorted, raising a slim eyebrow.

The cynic just shook his head. "I meant Bridgette, imbecile. If you really do love her, which the entire crew, save for Bridgette herself, knows you do, then pull yourself up, wait for an opening, and talk to her," he finished, speaking like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harold sighed. "Are you kidding me? She doesn't even know about anything around her nowadays. She's just stuck in a lip-lock with Geoff. And if I did talk to her, he'd pummel the ever-living crap out of me."

Noah shook his head once more. "That's not the way to talk, Harold. You've got more to look forward to than this. So she's a beauty, so you're a nerd. When God gives you lemons, make lemonade!"

"When God gives you lemons, find a new God," Harold muttered to himself, before turning back to Noah. "What do you even care about my romantic relations anyways?"

Noah smirked. "If this works, maybe you won't be telling me countless facts about random animals every millisecond on this paradise."

Harold didn't really refer to the Playa de Loser as paradise. Sure, there was everything a guy could ask for on a small amount of tropical land, but it is nothing when compared to the possibility of one hundred thousand dollars. In cash.

"Hello, fellow geek-types! What's the word?"

Noah slapped his face as Cody walked towards the conversing duo, his arms once again in that crazy walking style of his own creation, one that said "Can it be any more obvious that I'm not really cool? At all?"

"Hello, Cody. How have things been with you and Noah?" Harold asked, Noah slapping his other palm into his face.

"Yeah, Noah and I are quite fine, thank you. Somehow Izzy allowed the two of us to hook up," Cody explained, placing a loving arm around his colleague.

"Good Lord, kill me now," Noah grumbled.

"So, Cody; me and Bridgette, do you think it'll happen?" Harold inquired the tech-geek, who responded with a grin, the gap still quite visible between his teeth.

"It's quite possible that you and Bridgette could be an item, if you can just get her alone and act as yourself. That's how I got Noah here," Cody finished, once again focusing attention on the cynic, slamming his head against a nearby palm tree.

"Well, when is she ever alone?" Harold asked the tech-geek.

"Oh, come now. What about those little meetings near that tree that started the day after Bridgette's elimination?" Cody asked, cocking an eyebrow. Harold dropped his jaw slightly.

"How the heck did you know about those? They weren't anything! Honest! Seriously! Gosh!" Harold quickly sputtered out, jaw still hanging slightly.

"I have my ways," Cody replied. Harold opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it.

"So, just do it then, hm? Enough of the build-up, let's get to some drama!" Cody exclaimed, the grin once again spread on his face.

""Yes, but wouldn't she still be with Geoff? I'm pretty sure making sweet love in a hot tub is a little more of an enjoyable experience then speaking with yours truly," Harold said.

"Right there is your problem; all denial, no action! Wait under those stupid trees and pray for success, or just go up and ask of her opinion! This shouldn't be that hard!" Noah muttered angrily, still hitting his head upon the palm tree, several coconuts bonking upon his head in rhythm.

Harold grinned, a small shimmering visible on his glasses. "Yeah… I'm just taking this way too seriously. I suppose I'm just unsocial, what with being the nerd stereotype and all."

"Oh my God, MUST we go with the route that teaches the readers about stereotyping?!" Noah screamed, finally stopping his physical harm to himself. "You sound like this is for freaking four-year-olds suffering from bully issues."

"The more they know, Noah," Harold answered, a rainbow appearing above his head with the mentioning of that phrase.

"Right, that's it. Some romance fiction this is…" Noah muttered, heading towards the cabana, Cody following while giving a thumbs-up to Harold, who replied the same.

"All right. It's time to bite the bullet. We'll see if she goes with the plans of old," Harold spoke to himself. "We'll see if our tradition carries on."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Eleven o'clock in the evening. Harold grinned slightly after seeing that Bridgette, albeit looking slightly flustered, did arrive near the trees.

"Good to see you not attached to Geoff right now," Harold remarked at Bridgette, who was panting for breath, hands on her knees.

"Oh, that was horrible. So, so horrible…" Bridgette managed to mutter between breaths. Harold cocked an eyebrow.

"Were there some technicalities making-out-wise?" Harold asked her.

"I… I wanted no part in it… but then he just grabbed me and… I couldn't control myself…" Bridgette gasped.

Harold lowered his risen eyebrow. "You seem a bit tense. Allow me to handle this."

Immediately, Harold stepped behind Bridgette and pressed his hands upon her shoulders. He began to massage her, making small, circular motions with his bony fingers. Bridgette's relaxed state that overtook her for the majority of her time on the island returned to her face as she closed her eyes.

"So… why didn't you enjoy it? I mean, you and Geoff are dating; you were all over him when he first arrived," Harold asked.

"It's just that… whenever I'm trying to go anywhere, talk with anyone, eat something, anything; Geoff would always be around every corner, and some instinct in both of us would have me attached to him.

"Eventually, I just lost control over my actions. I was just kissing him with no thoughts involved, just to get it over with so I could escape… and it never worked.

"Luckily enough, he's fallen asleep, so now we're here. Pretty odd, if you ask me," Bridgette finished, before letting out a light murmur of joy as the massage kicked in once again.

"Odd? It's just our little "meeting" that we've had ever since you saved me from Courtney. Where is she, anyways?" Harold asked.

"She's under cabana arrest, if you could call it that. She can leave her room and go to others, but she can't leave the cabana itself."

Harold nodded in understanding, although he wondered why he did so, knowing Bridgette could not see the nodding.

"You really should've slept; keep your energy up, prepare yourself for another make-out session in the morning," Harold said, adjusting his rotations slightly higher.

"Yes, but that would've had _you_ staying up here all night," Bridgette retorted, a smirk on her face.

"Um… yeah, probably. Dang, I'm getting predictable," Harold muttered to himself. "Is the massage working?"

"It's great. I never knew you could treat a woman like this, Harold," Bridgette said jokingly.

"My mom was always stressed out after her work periods somehow. I taught myself how to massage so she wouldn't be shelling out fifty bucks an hour for some stranger to do it."

"What, even if the stranger isn't handsome?" Bridgette asked, her smirk getting all the more wilier; she loved messing with Harold's mind.

"Um… maybe. I suppose… wait, what? Was that an insult? I get a little out of it when massaging," Harold admitted.

"I'm not sure myself," Bridgette responded. "Um… a little to the left, if you could."

Harold moved his hands to the left, still in that seemingly endless period of rotation. Bridgette let out a contented sigh.

The two of them didn't speak much for the remainder of the massing period, save for a few general commands from Bridgette. A few minutes later, Harold gave a slight drum-roll on the shoulders, and stopped the massage.

"Ah… I needed that. Thank you," Bridgette said, finally facing Harold.

"No problem, Bridgette. It's the least I can do."

Bridgette smiled, then gave a quick glance to her left and right.

"Is there a problem?" Harold asked, but before he could speak again, Bridgette had already pulled on his shirt collar and dragged him inwards, her lips connecting with his.

It took Harold by surprise to realize that Bridgette was actually kissing him, but eventually gave up and returned the kiss, his eyebrows risen in joy.

Several seconds later, the surfer pulled away from the nerd, both of them with their eyebrows upwards.

"Um… wow. Was their any specific reason you did that?" Harold managed to ask, keeping his head upwards so as to avoid fainting.

Bridgette chuckled. "It's just nice to share a kiss that isn't made for purely seduction, or one that isn't unwanted. That, and you gave me the massage of a lifetime."

Harold rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm that skilled in that category…"

Bridgette let loose another soft laugh. "You always were a bit hard on yourself, Harold."

She turned around towards the girl's cabana, Harold turning around toward his. When the two were gone, rustling was heard in the bushes as Noah and Cody popped out, Noah grinning.

"Finally, they kiss. Now I will never here another word about the bodily structure of beavers!" the cynic cried out in success.

"Yes, but now we'll just hear about the kiss from him all day," Cody piped up.

Noah slapped his face. "Will I ever win?"

**Author's Note: Yes, the massage wasn't entirely my idea. Yes, it could be considered stealing from the Kobold Necromancer. However, it's just the way that the story goes, and if I'm considered a thief so as to write it, then call me a jailbird.**

**And so ends another Harold and Bridgette fic, a small bit of NoahxCody on the side. I thank you for reading.**


End file.
